


Moon Person

by GodAndMonsters



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAndMonsters/pseuds/GodAndMonsters
Summary: “Maybe I’m a moon person,” Regina whispered, her eyes locked in the ceiling, too scared to look at her lover who laid beside her on the bed.“You mean like a vampire?” Emma scrunched her nose, her mind still hazy from the five orgasms she’s experienced earlier.“No,” the brunette couldn’t help but chuckle at her idiot girlfriend, “I mean, like a moon, I have no light of my own, I steal it from the sun, I take it from her so I can survive in my darkness,” she explained, disgusted with herself.





	Moon Person

“Maybe I’m a moon person,” Regina whispered, her eyes locked in the ceiling, too scared to look at her lover who laid beside her on the bed.

“You mean like a vampire?” Emma scrunched her nose, her mind still hazy from the five orgasms she’s experienced earlier.

“No,” the brunette couldn’t help but chuckle at her idiot girlfriend, “I mean, like a moon, I have no light of my own, I steal it from the sun, I take it from her so I can survive in my darkness,” she explained, disgusted with herself.

“Well,” Emma turned to look at her, noticing Regina still kept her gaze on the ceiling and she was now biting her lower lip hard to suppress her tears. “Maybe the sun loves the moon and she is willing to give her her light, she is willing to be her light until the moon will find that light in herself,” she kissed Regina’s shoulder, offering her the only comfort she knew she will allow herself to receive.

“What if the moon will never have a light of it’s own?”

“Than the sun will just shine bright enough for both of them,”

“Wait?” the brunette suddenly turned in the bed and locked her eyes with Emma’s, “did you just say you love me?”

“I said the sun loves the moon,” Emma smirked mischievously at her and Regina just leaned and kissed her and kissed her and kissed, absorbing as much light as she can.


End file.
